As Far As Friends Go
by faithfullly
Summary: Finn and Rachel have been best friends since kindergarten. They've done everything together for as long as they can remember - except for actually date. AU Finchel.


**A/N: **I was really thrilled to start writing this prompt from Finchel-Prompts on Tumblr, when Kadee asked me to fill it for her. It's called "Friend Zone", if you'd like to see it. I want to say my thanks to Sarah for being the sweetest ever to help me with all the prom things that I don't know anything about, and for beta reading this - I love you! And Kadee, I hope you'll like this and that it's something close to what you wanted. I hope you'll all enjoy it!

**Pairing: **Finchel

**Rating:** M for smut

* * *

><p>Finn liked Rachel. Not in a girlfriend-kind of way – he just liked her. She had been the only girl that he could talk to about anything. Rachel always knew what to answer to make Finn feel better, and she knew when she didn't have to say anything at all. Finn could always hang out with Rachel when no one else wanted to hang out with him. Rachel was always happy to see Finn, and he was always happy to see her too.<p>

They met when they were in kindergarten together. Finn was being constantly bullied by the other boys, because he didn't want to play their dirty and mean games against the girls. His Mom had taught him from an early age that girls are to be respected by boys, and you shouldn't throw mud in their faces or tug on their ponytails. So, instead the other boys threw mud in Finn's face and attempted to practically drown him in mud.

Rachel had walked up to him as he lay on the ground in his muddy misery. "Are you okay?" she had asked shyly, and Finn had gotten up and tried to wipe the mud off his face, telling her that he was just fine. "Come on, let me help you." she had said, and helped him brush the dirt off his cheeks. Ever since that moment, Finn knew he could always count on Rachel.

Finn and Rachel went to school together, hanging out with each other as much as they could. Finn developed an interest in football, while Rachel found her love for singing and performing. Their interests drove them apart in elementary school, and Finn finally was accepted with the other boys, while it was Rachel's turn to be rejected by the girls. She was an overachiever – and a diva, completely full of herself, they said.

She used to call Finn late at night and cry. He would lie awake and listen to her talk about how bad she felt. The next morning, Finn would go over to her house and meet her so that they could walk to school together. She got to talk some more to him, and she eventually felt better and more confident after his support.

With each other's support, they made their way into high school together. Finn became the star quarterback of the football team, while Rachel became the lead singer in McKinley High's own Glee club. They barely ever had time to hang out in school, but Finn always made sure to meet up with Rachel after school. Ever since he had gotten his driver's license, he would take her out for coffee or give her a ride home after school.

Finn had never had a girlfriend, despite that he was the most popular guy in school. He had had several chances to get to date one of the most popular girls in school, or pretty much any cheerleader in the Cheerios – but he never did. Of course, Finn would've done anything to get a girlfriend, but he never wanted to leave Rachel, and most girls found her annoying. Rachel was important to Finn, and if someone wanted him, they'd have to accept Rachel too.

Rachel felt bad about being the one thing that prevented Finn from dating other girls. Everyone used to think that Finn and Rachel were dating, but they weren't. It didn't matter how much they tried to explain, no one ever believed them, and Finn was usually left alone by most girls. Rachel had tried to apologize to Finn, but he had said it was okay. "I don't need any of those girls, if they can't accept you." he had told her, and she had hugged him and told him he was the best friend ever.

Finn was fine with not having any of those other girls when he had Rachel. He never had to worry about asking someone to go to homecoming with him, because Rachel always went with him. It was a given already after their freshman year, that Rachel would go to homecoming with Finn during their sophomore year as well. He didn't even have to ask her. "It's homecoming next week, right?" she had said.

"Yeah." Finn had replied, looking up from his math book.

"We're going, right?"

"Of course."

They had spent the entire night together, dancing and having a good time. After the prom, Finn had promised to drive Rachel home. As they walked in the parking lot towards Finn's truck, Rachel was being really silent. "Are you okay?" Finn asked. "You're really silent."

Rachel had stopped in her steps, looking up at Finn. "Finn, what's going to happen after this?"

"What do you mean?" Finn asked, shoving his hands in the pockets of his suit, looking down at Rachel.

"Are we always just going to be each other's dates?" she asked. "Or are we ever going to get our own dates?" She looked down at their feet, not wanting to look him straight in the eyes when she spoke. "I have never even been kissed by anyone, and I'm going to be a senior next year."

"Neither have I." Finn said, giving her a lopsided grin. "But I don't mind."

"Really?" she said, her face lighting up for one split second, before she lowered her gaze again. "Don't you ever want to meet another girl? Someone you can take to prom and kiss at the end of the night?"

Finn chuckled and took her hand. Rachel looked at him, eyes wide. His soft smile made her relax immediately. She knew that smile, and it had always made her feel better. "I don't need another girl for that." he said in a low voice.

"What?"

He chuckled again. "Haven't you ever wondered what it feels like? Kissing?"

Rachel nodded slowly, her mouth open in shock. Was he suggesting what she thought he was? The next second, his hand was under her chin, tilting it up slightly with his middle finger. He leaned in and captured her lips in his. Rachel froze. She couldn't even kiss him back at first, but when his lip caressed hers in a way that sent shivers down her spine, her hand found his cheek, pulling him even closer to meet his kissing with the same, calm caressing of her lips.

As their lips parted, Finn couldn't help but chuckle a little. Rachel giggled back at him, looking down at the ground. "How's that for a first kiss?" he asked with a smile, holding out his arm for her.

"Pretty good." she admitted, hooking their arms so that they could walk back to Finn's truck. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah." Finn said, shaking her arm playfully.

"Thanks, Finn."

"That's what friends are for, right?"

The kiss never changed anything between them, despite that they were almost 17 years old and had never before shown any kind of affection aside from friendly hugs to each other. Finn tried dating other girls, but they were still not so fond of Rachel, so he soon gave up, telling Rachel that he was fine with being single as long as she was his friend.

Their senior year was quickly coming to an end, and Finn and Rachel had decided they should go to senior prom as each other's dates, as usual. A few weeks before prom, Rachel was at Finn's house, discussing what kind of dress she should wear to best fit with Finn's suit. "I had a pink dress last year," Rachel said, pointing to a dress in the magazine she had in front of her, "and a blue one the year before that, so how does a green one sound to you?" She looked up at Finn who was sitting on his bed, watching her.

"Sounds great." he mumbled.

"Is everything all right, Finn?" Rachel asked, turning away from her magazine for the first time that evening. "You've been really silent." When Finn didn't reply, Rachel got up and sat down beside him on the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. "Is something wrong?" she whispered, shaking him slightly.

Finn shook his head, but seemed to regret himself immediately. "It's just that…" he sighed, "it's our last dance in high school."

"Yeah, I know." Rachel said, interrupting him although she knew he was about to say something more. "Don't you think we should just make the most of it?"

"Yeah." Finn murmured. They sat silent for a little while, Rachel still clinging onto him, humming lightly as to make him feel better. "We're going to college soon." Finn said suddenly, breaking the silence. Rachel didn't reply anything to that, she just looked at him. "I haven't even kissed another girl except for you – and all my friends keep going on about how they're doing _it_ with their girlfriends and how amazing it is to–"

"Finn," Rachel interrupted him, "there are many others going to college as virgins." Finn felt his cheeks redden when Rachel mentioned the word. "I don't think there's anything wrong with that."

"Yeah, but none of those others are the star quarterback of the football team – they've never even touched a girl before!"

Rachel sighed, letting go of Finn. "Don't you want to wait too?" she asked. "Until you've found someone you really care about?"

Finn groaned. "You just don't get it, Rachel." he muttered. "It's different for guys. You can wait, because honestly, you're supposed to – you're a girl – but me, I can't. If I want to keep my status in college, I need to do it."

"So, you're saying that your status in college is more important than true love?"

"No, Rachel that's not–"

"I need to go home." Rachel interrupted, standing up.

"Rachel, I–"

"I'll let you know which dress I pick." she said shortly before hurrying out of Finn's room, leaving him alone.

Finn remained on his bed, sighing loudly at himself. Rachel had always been the one person he could talk to about anything, and she usually supported him, or at least friendly told him that he was wrong and should do something else – but now she was literally storming out of his room, pissed off. Finn had always thought that he knew everything about Rachel, but there were apparently some things he didn't know about her.

He tried calling her later that night, but the call went straight to voice mail. "Rachel?" he said into the phone. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that – can't we talk? I really, _really_ want to talk to you."

Rachel heard the message, but she didn't call him back. She went straight to bed after listening to it, but she couldn't sleep. After lying awake for a couple of hours, she decided to call him back anyway. It took some time for him to answer, but soon the beeping in the phone was interrupted by Finn's groggy voice, "Rachel?"

"Hey, Finn." she said in a low voice. "You wanted to talk."

She heard Finn sigh and turn around in his bed, probably checking what time it was. "Yeah." he said. "I just wanted to apologize for making you feel that way – I didn't mean to, okay? I'm just so… embarrassed when my friends talk about everything they do, and I'm dreading the day when they'll ask me if I've ever done it. I just want to be able to say yes and know that I might still have some of that respect when I go to college – and I want to… be _prepared._ I've never had any good luck with girls in high school, but maybe college is my shot, you know?"

Rachel was silent, listening to everything Finn said. She didn't want to interrupt him now, when he was trying to apologize to her for hurting her feelings for the first time ever. Rachel wasn't one to get offended by the things Finn said, she knew him well enough to not be, but in this situation she actually did get offended. "So… you don't want to be embarrassed in college because you're still a virgin?" she said.

The word 'virgin' always stung a little in Finn's chest. It made him feel weak, and hearing Rachel say that made him feel like a complete loser. "Yeah." Finn mumbled.

"What are you going to do then?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know."

"Remember what happened after homecoming in our sophomore year?" Rachel asked, earning a quiet hum from Finn. "How you said that… that's what friends do, right?"

"Yeah, Rachel – but that's as far as friends go."

"It doesn't have to."

"Rachel, I'm not–"

"We didn't want to be seniors without first kissing someone, right?" Rachel said. "So I think it's logical that you don't want to go to college without first… being _intimate_ with someone."

"Yeah, but friends don't do that." Finn tried. He didn't want to have sex with Rachel. She was his friend, and you don't get in bed with your friends – that's just all kinds of wrong, even for Finn who was pretty much desperate right now.

"Girls want sex just as much as boys do." Rachel suddenly said, leaving Finn silent. "And – and if you want to, you know, as friends, I can maybe help you out…" Finn didn't reply to that. "I've heard first times can be really awkward – and since you and I… know each other thoroughly, it wouldn't be that awkward if something went wrong, right?"

"I guess you're right on that." Finn finally said.

"So… what do you say?"

Finn was quiet for another few seconds, before he finally replied, "Okay."

"Great. After prom?" Rachel asked. "My Dads are going away to see a play that evening so they won't be at home, so we can come to my place."

"S-sounds great."

"Great!" Rachel said happily. "I'll see you tomorrow, good night, Finn."

"Night."

Finn liked Rachel. Not in a girlfriend-kind of way – he just liked her. Rachel was Finn's best friend, and getting in bed with your best friend is not okay. Finn wanted to call her and cancel it, but he couldn't. Rachel seemed really excited about it, and he had to admit that it gave him a little tingly feeling in his stomach as well, despite that it also felt wrong in all possible ways.

Rachel was hot, that's something Finn couldn't deny. He was a guy, and she was a girl – there was nothing weird with him thinking about her in… _inappropriate situations_ sometimes. He had known her for so long, and he had had those kinds of dreams about her when he was sleeping before, but he had never really thought about actually _doing it_ with her.

After hanging up on Finn, Rachel couldn't help but freak out a little herself. Had she really just asked him to get intimate with her? Just to _be prepared _for college? He probably thought she was creepy for asking like that – but then again, he had agreed on actually doing it. She was just a friend, helping out another friend – there was nothing more about it. Just like Finn had kissed her, just as friends. It had been amazing, but he was still just her friend. Her _best _friend.

Finn picked her up the next morning, just as usually, but he seemed really nervous and flustered. He was silent all the way to school, and Rachel held her tongue as well, feeling really awkward for not being able to talk to him. They went to their separate classes without even saying good bye to each other.

In the middle of Finn's geography class, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He slipped it out and looked at it. Rachel had sent him a text message.

_Sorry for not being that talkative today, I didn't mean to. Wanna go for coffee after school? :)_

Finn smiled a little upon reading her message. She was probably feeling as nervous as he was, but he was sure they could work it out over a cup of coffee at The Lima Bean.

_Sounds great, I'll get you after last period, then :)_

Finn was waiting outside Rachel's history class at 3PM, and she was happy to see him because she really wanted to make it up to him for being really awkward in the car that morning. "Hey, Finn." she said with a smile, before hooking their arms together.

As they had arrived at The Lima Bean, gotten themselves a cup of coffee each and sat down by their usual table, Rachel found it hard to start some kind of conversation. Finn was sitting opposite her, fiddling with his coffee cup nervously. Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but Finn was quicker. "About yesterday…"

"Yeah?" Rachel squeaked, shifting nervously in her seat.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't want to sound that way – but you're still in, right?"

Rachel almost choked on her coffee when he dared to bring that up, after not even talking to her at all that morning. "Y-yeah, sure."

"Cool." he smiled at her, drinking up his own coffee.

Finn spent the following few weeks before senior prom worrying. He felt as if he was having a heart attack every time the thought of him actually getting to do _it_ – _with Rachel_ – flashed in his mind. Finn had no idea how he was going to be able to do it without screwing something up. Sure, he had seen how they do it in movies _– I mean, who hasn't?_ But that's all he knew about it. He didn't know what protection he should use or how to deal with it if he was hurting her – he knew it hurt for girls the first time, he had been paying that much attention in school.

He had to ask someone for advice, and he knew just the right person. After football practice, Finn decided to go to Puck and talk to him about it. "Hey, dude, there's something I need to talk to you about." he said in a low voice, sneaking up behind his friend in the boys' changing room.

"What?" Puck said, closing his gym locker and walking over to the bench to sit down.

Finn remained standing, playing nervously with the hem of his gym t-shirt. "Umm… could you maybe tell me something about how girls… y'know, when you do it?"

Puck snorted at Finn's question, "You don't even have a girlfriend!" he exclaimed before bursting out laughing.

Finn rolled his eyes at his friend, groaning loudly. "Dude, you're not helping – there's… a girl and it's going to be her first time and I don't want to make her feel bad or anything so could you just–"

"Okay, here's the deal, bro'." Puck said, standing up and putting his hand firmly on Finn's shoulder. "It's going to hurt her – I've done it with many girls who wanted their first time to be extra special. It's going to hurt, and your task is to just take it slow if you see any sign of pain on her face, okay? Are you sure it's her first time, I mean I've done it with–"

"Thanks, I'm pretty sure." Finn interrupted him before he had time to continue. "So… just slow?" Puck nodded and turned around to start getting ready for taking a shower. "Oh, and another thing – condoms? D-do you know a good brand or something?"

"Nah." Puck said, not turning around to even look at him. "Never used it. I've been fine without it in most cases." Puck patted Finn's shoulder before heading to the showers.

"In most cases…" Finn muttered under his breath, before going to his own gym locker. He was sure as hell not going to do it with Rachel without first getting some kind of protection. The last thing he wanted was to make his best friend pregnant.

With just one week left until senior prom, Rachel had picked out her dress and bought it. She had settled on a green one, telling Finn that he should wear something green too to go with her dress. When Rachel tried on her dress, she couldn't help but praise herself for picking one of the most beautiful dresses ever. It was a light green, floor-length dress that left her shoulders bare, and seeing herself in it made her feel like it was made for her.

Finn had decided to go with his old suit, but he had made sure to get a tie that matched Rachel's dress color. He was going to get her a corsage as well, and after trying to figure out what kind of flower he should get her, he settled on a lily when remembering Rachel once told him she loved the smell of lilies.

The prom wouldn't start until 9PM on Friday, but Finn wanted to be early so he pressed his Mom and stepdad to go to the Berry residence one hour early. When they arrived, Rachel's Dads greeted them as usual, complimenting Finn's choice of suit for the prom, before inviting Carole and Burt to their living room to have a chat before Rachel came down.

Their parents had decided to go out to see a play together, so Finn and Rachel actually had the chance to choose to whose house they'd go after the prom. Finn's heart jumped when he once again thought about what would follow _after _the prom, and for some reason, the package of condoms in his pocket felt more uncomfortable than it had before. All the different scenarios started flashing in his mind, making him nervous and sweaty.

And suddenly, there she was, walking down the stairs wearing the most beautiful, light green dress Finn had ever seen. His breath hitched in his throat and he could swear that everything around him stopped – his own heart included. The only thing that moved was Rachel, in everything that she was. She was beautiful – she always was, but now – she was _everything_. The way her hair fell in perfect curls over her bare shoulders, how the dress hugged her body in all the right places – it just took Finn's breath away.

Rachel had a huge smile on her face as she walked down and saw Finn. He was wearing a green tie that fit perfectly with her dress. "Hey, Finn." she said softly as she had reached the last step of the stairs. "You're look really great." She looked at him from head to toe, not able to take the smile off her face for one second, especially not when she saw him standing there with his mouth wide open like that.

"U-uh, hey." he finally squeaked, smiling nervously. "You look… you look really pretty." He handed her the little box he had been holding in his hand all the time. "It's your corsage, I don't know if it'll fit or anything but–"

"Oh, Finn!" Rachel exclaimed upon opening it. "Lilies!" She slipped the corsage on her arm, admiring it for a second before hugging Finn. "It's perfect!" she said. "I've got your boutonniere here." She walked over to the little table by the front door to get the box she had left there for when they were going to the prom. She opened it and showed the boutonniere inside it to Finn. He chuckled when he saw she had chosen a lily for him as well. "I couldn't resist, because I just love lilies, and now we match!"

Rachel helped Finn to attach the boutonniere to the lapel on his jacket, feeling a small shock of electricity go through her hands as she touched him. "Thanks." Finn whispered when she removed her hands, and they just stared at each other for a moment, before they were interrupted by Carole's excited squeal.

"Oh, you two look _absolutely gorgeous!"_

Their parents entered the room, looking proudly at their children, all dressed up and ready for their last prom of high school. LeRoy ran away to get a camera so that they could take a photo of their daughter and her best friend, while he excitedly explained that they should keep up with their tradition of always photographing her before she went to a prom or a dance.

After taking more pictures than necessary, Finn and Rachel had to hurry to get to the prom in time, leaving their parents at the Berry house to get ready for their night out. Finn helped Rachel get in his truck before running over to the driver's side to sit down. His hands were sweaty after being nervous all evening, and he could barely concentrate on driving with Rachel sitting beside him in all her gorgeousness.

The band was already playing when they arrived, and many were dancing and having a really good time. Finn saw some of his friends by the refreshments table, and he gave them a quick wave before catching Puck's suspicious glance that made him loosen his grip on Rachel's arm. "Wanna dance?" she asked him as she felt him let go. He nodded and they made their way into the dancing mass of people, joining in on the dancing as well.

Finn and Rachel danced the night away, only taking a break every now and then to have a drink when Finn was getting too tired. Rachel made sure to not tire him out way too much while dancing, and she asked him all the time if he was alright or if he was getting tired. They were taking another break, sitting down by a table, when the band announced that it was time for the last slow dance of the night. As the song started playing, Finn stood up and held out his hand for Rachel, "May I have this dance?" he asked softly, grinning. Rachel giggled and accepted his hand before being led out to the dance floor.

Finn wrapped his arms around her waist, catching Rachel by surprise. They usually made sure to not get too close to each other, not even during slow dances, so Rachel was beyond surprised when Finn wrapped his arms around her and grinned nervously at her. She giggled again before snaking her arms around his neck. They danced slowly, Finn looking intensely at Rachel all the time. "Is this making the most out of it for you?" he whispered.

"Oh, yeah." she replied, smiling up at him while tickling the hair in the nape of his neck. Finn felt the light display of affection make his body tingle, and he couldn't help but pull her just a little closer to himself, entirely closing the tiniest gap between them as they danced, bodies practically glued to each other now.

After another swingier song to mark the end of the senior prom, everyone started getting ready to go home or to some kind of after party. Finn and Rachel weren't in a hurry, although they had plans after the prom, pretty much like everyone else, but they still took it slow, waiting to be one of the last couples leaving the prom. On their way to Finn's truck, Finn gave Rachel his jacket, thinking that she was probably feeling cold from having bare shoulders. "Thanks, Finn." she said softly, pulling at his arm a little as they walked.

Finn could swear that Rachel could hear his heart beating all the way back to her house. They were just a few minutes away from actually doing it. Rachel was beyond nervous – she couldn't believe she was going to lose her virginity, and to Finn of all people. She sent him tentative glances all the way, noticing how tightly he was gripping the steering wheel, probably from nervousness that could be measured with hers.

As they entered Rachel's house, she called out to see if anyone was home, but there was no answer and most of the lights were out, so they still had time. "Come on." she said softly, pulling Finn with her upstairs to her room. When they entered Rachel's room, Finn automatically walked over to her bed and sat down, trying to calm down his breathing for a while. Rachel sat down beside him, grabbing his hand. "Ready?" she asked.

Finn nodded slowly, not being able to utter a single word. Rachel stood up and reached for her zipper on the back, groaning when she didn't. "Finn, could you maybe…?" she asked, and Finn stood up immediately, helping her to pull down the zipper. He pulled it down really slowly and carefully, before stopping midway.

"Rachel." he said. She turned around to look at him, hearing the concern in his voice. "I – are you sure you want to do this?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I mean… as you said, I want to be prepared just like you if I ever want to get a date in college, right?"

"No," Finn said, "you said that I should wait. Until I find someone I love."

Rachel took a few steps back. "Oh…"

Finn inhaled sharply. "I – uh… Rachel, I know it's weird but…" he scratched the back of his head nervously while sighing, "I might like you more than I should. More than a friend."

Rachel stared at him for the longest time, unsure of what she should say. "Finn, I–"

"It's not just because I want you to feel good about… _this._ I mean it, I really, _really–_"

"No, Finn – I get it. You said that friends don't do that." she said, looking down to the floor. "But if we're not friends… it's okay, right?" Finn's eyes widened at her words. "So…?" she said, shrugging lightly.

The shock on Finn's face soon softened into a smile, and he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, hearing her gasp as they parted. "You have no idea for how long I've wanted to do that." he whispered against her lips. "And to finally be able to confess it to myself – that all I want is to just hold you close and call you _mine._"

Rachel sighed, before crashing her lips onto his again, her hands now behind his neck. She ran her hands through his hair, kissing him hard and firmly. They both were left breathless after finishing the kiss, leaning their foreheads against each other. "D-do you still want to?" she whispered.

"I-if you do." he replied, before she once again kissed him hungrily. Finn broke the kiss first, holding her by the waist while admiring her in her dress one last time. Then she turned around and let him continue pulling down her zipper. She shimmied off the dress, leaving it in a heap on the floor before stepping out of it, only wearing her underwear – a lace bra and panties. Finn's breath hitched in his throat again, staring at her until she started feeling embarrassed. "Sorry, you just…" he said, trailing off before starting to button up his shirt.

Rachel climbed in bed with him after he had gotten off his pants (almost on record time) as well. Rachel pulled her covers over them both, and for a moment they just lay opposite each other and looked at each other. "Ready?" he whispered softly after a while. Rachel nodded, and Finn sat up to reach for his pants to get a condom. When he turned back, Rachel had just taken off her bra, and was sitting in front of him topless, biting her lip nervously. Finn could barely concentrate on opening the foil package when Rachel took off her panties as well.

She watched him as he pulled down his boxers, setting free the painful erection that had grown ever since they had gotten to her house. Her eyes widened upon the sight of how big he was, and she had to look away to hide her embarrassment when he rolled on the condom and looked up at her tentatively. He climbed over to her, hovering over her naked body. His face was inches away from hers, and he could feel the heat between her legs against his tip. He gave her a brief kiss on the lips, looking at her questioningly before she nodded, giving him permission.

Finn's length slipped past her folds slowly. She was so tight it almost hurt him, and he could swear she was hurting just as much. "I-I'm so sorry." he groaned, when he saw Rachel clench her eyes shut tightly. He stopped when she let out a painful whimper. "Did I hurt you, Rachel?" She nodded, a single tear running down her cheek. "S-should I stop?" She shook her head violently, and Finn gave her cheek a careful kiss while waiting a little for her to adjust before daring to push himself further inside her, still going slowly and carefully.

Finn filled her completely, and she felt as if she was going to break when he was that inside her. Finn had his eyes closed as well, a painful expression on his face too, but he stayed still inside her, breathing deeply. When he suddenly felt her muscles around him loosen up a little, he let out a breath he knew he wasn't holding. Rachel moved her hand up to caress his cheek. "Y-you can move now." she whispered.

Finn pulled himself out of her carefully before slipping back in her. He went really slowly, doing short moves as to not hurt her. He felt his release build up already, and he whimpered at himself for not being able to hold it long enough. "It's okay, Finn." Rachel whispered when she felt him tense up. "Just relax."

Finn let out a soft breath, leaning down to capture her lower lip in his, sucking at it gently while continuing his careful thrusting. After a few more, soft thrusts he came inside the condom, letting out a moan louder than intended. He slipped out of her, feeling how his cheeks were getting red. "I-I'm so sorry." he mumbled.

Rachel caressed his cheek again. "Don't be." she said. "I know boys aren't supposed to last so long the first time." He dared to give her a small smile before running off to get rid of the condom. He returned to her bed soon, lying down beside her again. "So, did you like it?" Rachel asked, nestling up closer to him.

"Oh yeah, it was amazing." he replied with a smile, wrapping his arms around her. "But it wasn't that much for you, right?"

Rachel shook her head. "It was brilliant." she whispered. "And… if you like, we could always practice some more."

"Sounds like a plan." Finn said, before kissing her.

"That's what girlfriends are for, right?"

Finn laughed lightly before pulling her in for another soft kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review! :)


End file.
